


Invisible Scars

by were_lemur



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drabble, M/M, Triggers, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto, post-Year that Never Was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 252

"I hope you're not planning on leaving again anytime soon," Ianto said, after they've sent Hart back where he belongs and ordered and eaten Chinese takeaway and everyone else has gone home.

He saw the expressions chase across Jack's face, even though he couldn't name them all. Jack settled on a smile. "Of course not."

To lighten the mood, Ianto said, "maybe I should make sure of that," and snapped a handcuff on Jack's wrist.

It was far from the first time they've played with cuffs, but this time, Jack froze, his eyes wide.

"What _happened_ to you?" Ianto asked.


End file.
